fairytail_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mizuouja
History Mizuouja (Me-zoo-we-ja) is a 20 year old man with blonde hair. As a child he grew up in a small fishing village. His family owned a fishing shop and his father was a fisherman. At the age of 12 while on a fishing trip with his father they were caught in a Terrible storm. The boat was flipped and destroyed by the waves. While underwater and on the verge of losing consciousness Mizuouja saw what he believed to be a dragon swimming towards him. When he awoke he saw the silhouete of the same dragon, then quickly passed out once again. He awoke again in a hospital this time where he was told that his body had been found on the beach. Mizuouja asked had his father been found also, but no one had seen him or his body. Mizuouja soon realized that he only had half his vision. The doctor told Mizuouja that when he came in there something which looked like a scale covering his right eye and they were unable to remove it. Due to his condition the doctor did not want to try surgical removal of the scale. As Mizuouja looked at it in a mirror he began to touch it and it gently fell off. Upon opening his eye he saw that his eye was glowing blue and had magical symbols in it. Mizuouja began to panic, and this caused water to begin spouting from the toilet and tub. Mizuoja once again passed out. Upon waking up once again Mizuouja was greeted by a member of the magic councill, Org. Org told him that after examining the scale it was clear that it was from a dragon. Mizuouja then told Org what had occured that day on the boat. Org said that it was likely the dragon who had saved him and brought him to shore, and more than likely his eye had been damaged and the dragon used a part of a scale to bandage and make it heal faster. Mizuouja was then told that that from what happened when he panicked he had somehow absorbed some of the dragons abilities through his eye from the scale. The reason he lost consciousness in the bathroom was due to the loss of too much magic too quickly. Mizuouja was then handed an eye patch with the scale implanted in it and told to wear it at all times until he learned to control his abilities or people could get hurt. He then handed him a silver piece of paper and told him that if he ever wanted to learn how to use his new powers that he should burn that paper. A year passed and Mizuouja became more and more fascinated with magic and the ocean. He went so far as to learn a few minor magic spells on his own. One day two members of a dark guild came into Mizuouja's village. They began to pilage and destroy the village. With no one knowing any magic the villagers were powerless to stop them. Mizuouja tried using the magic he learned to defend the village, but was easily defeated. Seeing no other way to save the village Mizuouja removed his eye patch. Mizuouja was able to create a 50 wave surprising the dark guild members. This however was not enough to stop them only angering them. On the brink of passing out Mizuouja envisioned the dragon that had saved him over a year ago, and arose from the ocean was a mass of water resembling the dragon. The water dragon engulfed the two dark guild members and carried them far into the ocean. After this Mizuouja once again passed out. Mizuouja woke 3 days later. His mother said that he was the hero of the village and that the villagers wanted to throw him a big party. After the party that night Mizuouja went a top the cliff his father used to take him to look over the ocean when he was younger. Mizuouja built a camp fire and into it threw the silver piece of paper he had received over a year prior. In an instant the Org appeared in front of him. Org then asked "Are you ready?' Mizuouja simply nodded, and as quickly as the council member had arrived he and Mizuouja were gone. After 4 years of training Mizuouja had become much more skilled in his use of magic. He mainly used water magic but had also become fluent in healing magic. Mizuouja was offered a place as the right hand of Org who he had trained under, but declined the position because he had "someone to find." Mizuouja returned to his village after more than 4 years only to be greeted by the news that his mother had fallen ill 8 months ago. The only thing that had kept her going were the letters she had been receiving from Mizuouja, and his promise in the last letter that he would "be home soon." Shocked and surprised she hadn't mentioned the illness in her letters Mizuouja quickly tried to heal her with his new magic. As he tried to no avail his mother only said "What a fine magic user my son has become. I'm happy I was able to see you one last time." With tears in his eyes Mizuouja continued trying to heal his now lifeless mother. After his mother's funeral, Mizuouja bought a small fishing boat and set sail to find the dragon who had saved him so many years ago. He wanted to not only thank the dragon, but to learn its techniques and become a dragon slayer he had heard so much about during his magic training. Abilities Mizuouja is very skilled in water magic and healing magic. He is able to manipulate water and most things containg water to a certain extent. His healing magic is very good also. He can cure most injuries and illnesses as long as a person's body is not too heavily damaged or weakened. Water Magic Water Manipulation Using his magic, Mizuouja is able to manipulate water even being able to stop a waterfall. These abilities are greatly inhanced when his eye patch is removed. He can manipulate most things containing of water, but is almost impossible to manipulate blood. He has been able to slow his own flow of blood until he was able to heal a severe wound, but has never been successful on anyone or anything else. Org says that his abilities are unrivaled by most other water magic users and only getting better. Water becomes harder to manipulate the more it is mixed with other things such as salt, dirt or pollution. Mizuouja has shown the ability to move clouds and create rain storms, and can create a typhoon when his eye patch is removed. Water Puppets Mizuouja can only perform this when his eye patch is removed. Using his enhanced abilities to maipulate water Mizuouja is able to create puppets made of water in the form of plants animals and even humans. Depending on the size and detail of the puppet magic consumption can vastly differ. Water Bomb By manipulating water on a molecular level Mizuouja is able to create an explosion. The amount of damage for the explosion varies depending on amount of water used. When combined with his water puppets an attack is created that is almost impossible to escape. Water Dome This is a technique used in capture or defense. By compressing The molecules of water tightly together Mizuouja can create a dome (sometimes wall) of water harder than steel and varying thickness. This technique can be used to defend against enemy onslaught or imprison an opponent. Healing Magic Using healing magic Mizuouja is able to speed up cell reproduction almost instantly healing most wounds. He can also boost the immune system's functions to help rid a person of disease and/or illness. His healing magic can be stressful on a person's body, so its ability to work depends on the seriousness of the wound, illness or sickness and the strength of the person's body. Fighting Mizuouja is well trained in hand to hand combat. While not a master he is very proficient in a few different martial arts. He combines his fighting techniques with his ability to manipulate water to create crushing attacks strong enough to topple buildings. Dragon's Eye With his right eye having absorbed some of the dragon's magic he can now manipulate water. His eye contains a bulk of his magic and ability to manipulate water. An eye patch with the dragon scale imbedded in it is used so that his eye's power is not continuosly activated and draining his magic. When used to its full extent he can use his right eye for a little over 2 minutes before a break is needed. If used sparsingly he can go for over 12 minutes. Other functions of his eye is that he can use it to see infared and great distances just like a dragon, only doing this causes severe headaches if used more than 15 seconds without a break. Equipment Eye Patch Covering his right eye is an eye patch infused with the power of a dragon scale. It helps keep Mizuouja's magical abilities in check. Though he has become much more skilled in controlling his powers he can still lose control from emotions or simply being intoxicated.